


Don't go

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Video Games), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pokemon
Genre: Drama, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. It belongs to their respective owners, if it were mine, believe me, I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction D:</p><p>NOTE: This is a translation from my drabble "No te vayas" wich is in spanish.</p><p>And thanks to my friend Valeria 'cause she help me out with this (she was my Beta). But if there's any mistake be nice and tell me so I can fix it and also improve.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't go

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [No Te Vayas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722827) by [Dan_G_Panterita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita)



> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. It belongs to their respective owners, if it were mine, believe me, I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction D:
> 
> NOTE: This is a translation from my drabble "No te vayas" wich is in spanish.
> 
> And thanks to my friend Valeria 'cause she help me out with this (she was my Beta). But if there's any mistake be nice and tell me so I can fix it and also improve.

Saving a whole region was not easy. The path up to that moment neither. But having blind faith in his pokemon the way he did… make everything simple. He went through a lot of situations, together with his Snivy until the end, at the league with a Serperior, and fighting alongside two mighty, lengendary pokemons, to defeat that disgusting human being that Ghetsis turned out to be.

No, it wasn't.

But, there are sometimes that even very simple things to do, became more complicated than all that.

Like saying, "Don't go."

At the end, when everything was over, and it was just him and that strange new friend, that he just knew by the name of N, he really wished for being able to say it without the fear to sound stupid.

"Don't go."

Three simple words that would have stopped the green haired boy at that very moment, because he could have say yes without seeing the secret message or Black feelings behind it. He could stay, because his first and only friend asked for it.

But he did not say it. Because, unlike N, who did not perceive anything behind those words, he did…something confusing and indescribable, that the very idea of forcing him to stay by his side, without giving a convincing excuse; would certainly make him leave.

So he did not say it. And preferred to see him go, feeling like a heap of words choked in his throat, waiting to go out one by one— and how coward and helpless he was, because he did not dare to open his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt writing in English. We can say that this is how I see the last scene between Black and N.


End file.
